Away from Pain
by calaris
Summary: before hisoka died...he met an angel in his dream...a man with amethyst eyes...someone who saved him


Hisoka sat in the darkness feeling very alone and cold. Every time his father would see him, he looks at him with disgust. He tried softening his heart but he just throws him away as if he has a disease. "Monster! Where did you come from? You're not my son." His father shouts at him. Hisoka stares up at him, tears streaming down his eyes as he watch his father shut the light out of the place, which always bore him fear. He always wished for his mother when he feels sad. He wanted to feel the warmth of her embrace, her love and kisses. But she never gave anything for him. He just imagines that she was playing with him, with a smile full of love on her face. He imagines that she was hugging him and giving him kisses that are so precious. But when he opens his eyes, harsh reality is what he sees. His mother stares at him unable to stay with him for a longer time. She talks to him asking if he's all right but her voice cold. Sometimes, he wants to hug her for the first time but she would always leave quickly. One time, he tried but she screamed and ran away. He cried for her again and again but she did not heed his cries. He was again left with sorrow too much to for a fragile heart. When Muraki cursed him, he lived in pain. He was scared but his parents never came to comfort him. A nurse tried to get close to him but she freaked out when she realized that he could read her mind. Just like everyone who is scared of his ability, he was left again left alone. For three years, he spent lying on his bed wishing someone would just be there give help him live in his pain. He was getting weak and lost all hope to live. Anyway, no one will be there for him to face the world. There's no one to hold on when he's about to give up. Hisoka always stared outside his window where a sakura tree stands. Its petals are starting to fall. "Winter is nearing." He thought. He doesn't want winter to come. It makes him lonelier. Then he fell asleep.  
  
He was in dark place where he could see a thing. He started to grope around to reach for comfort, he only felt coldness. He's always like this because no one likes him. "It's because of this curse!" Hisoka shouted as he clutched his head. He never liked to be this way. He wanted to be normal and meet friends who he will love. He want parents that will love him and protect him. But he had nothing. He sat down at a corner and rested his head on his knees. He started crying spilling out his pains. "Why are you crying, Hisoka?" a voice asked. Hisoka looked up and saw a beautiful man with a gentle smile. He has brown hair and amethyst eyes that stare through his soul, filled with kindness. He hugged him and for the first time, Hisoka felt warmth that he can only imagine in his dreams. He offered a hand to him and Hisoka tried to reach out but he could not reach him. He began to fade but he was saying something. "I'll meet you here someday, maybe soon." he was saying as he offered one last smile.Watch the sakura fly.  
  
When Hisoka woke up, he cried again. He wanted to go where that man was. Everyday, he thinks of this man who was the first one who hugged him. Then he remembered the sakura he was saying. Looking out he saw that almost all his leaves have gone out. He was getting weaker until he could not get up. Oxygen became his only life source but everyday, in his anguish he watched the sakura tree. He smiled thinking that he will soon see that man again. Closing his eyes, he offered one last tear for all the pains he bore. The last sakura petal fell out as he left the world.  
  
"I'm a Shinigami now" Hisoka thought over and over again. He was walking in the city trying to find his new partner and to investigate the vampire that caused a lot of killing. He heard a scream and ran to find out whom it was. When he turned around the corner, he saw a man running then stopped. "He is suspicious. He must the vampire." Hisoka thought pulling out his gun. He slowly went behind the man then pointed the gun at him. He accused him but he sounded confused. He turned around then saw that he has amethyst eyes. It was vaguely familiar. Then a chicken flew between them and announced that he was his partner, Asato Tsuzki. He hid his face and showed a stoic face. He was very annoying and immature. He has a bottomless pit and talks a lot.  
  
Years later. Hisoka was sitting down beside Tsuzuki as the two watched the sakura blossoms fall with the wind. He glanced at Tsuzuki who was appreciating them as they danced with the wind. Some of the petals had fallen on his hair and he looks more than an angel. Hisoka smiled looking back up the tree. He had a bad memory on sakura trees but it also became his savior. Tsuzuki was a savior, an angel. When he was suffering, he pulled him up in the light. He gave him hope to live again. He learned to hope again and love again. He was loved here. He remembered the man who appeared who appeared in his dreams. The man with loving amethyst eyes who hugged him. He saved him from the pains. He protected him when he's afraid. He was the one who kept him away from pain. "Arigato, Tsuzuki." He said to his partner. "Huh?" Tsuzuki stared at him, confused. Hisoka just smiled and closed his eyes feeling the cool breeze caress his face. Watch the sakura fly.  
  
Within this suffering heart Tears are hidden beneath Keeping my feelings apart That kept me lost in this ugly sith  
  
I broke down in the middle of the way Unable to stand and continue that road The world seems so lonely and gray That I became blind, no one to hold  
  
In this abyss of sadness I walked to that dark path Death enveloped me in the darkness And lifted me away from all those wrath To the world of everlasting light My eyes witnessed a magnificent sight 


End file.
